The Nameless Kingdom Hearts Fanfic
by Yuna Leonhart
Summary: It's been a year since the defeat of Xemnas and everything's peaceful. Or at least they thought. Heartless and Nobodies have appeared and then there's that girl who seems to have a connection with Leon and his friends...Read and review please!
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy or Disney

* * *

English Kingdom Hearts Fanfic

**Prolog**

It was a sunny afternoon on Destiny Islands. Children played on the smallest island of the archipelago while teenagers just hang around. There at the beach was a sleeping boy with spiky hair and a black swimming trunks. Suddenly he felt something cold over his body. Frightend he sat up bolt upright with wide opened eyes. Quickly he turned around and spotted two giggling girls, one with red hair wearing a pink bikini and one with brown hair wearing a yellow bikini and with a large bucket, behind him.

"Woken up, lazy bum?", the brown haired girl, Selphie, asked with a large grin.

"Yes, in a wet way", Sora replied.

"It wouldn't have happened if you wouldn't sleep all the time", the red-haired Kairi responsed.

"And what should I do?", Sora asked.

"You should have fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!", the grinning Selphie replied while bouncing up and down. That caused Kairi to give her a weird look.

"Always lively", Kairi murmured, while shaking her head.

"I hope Selphie will never meet Yuffie, otherwise we will never have a quiet moment", Sora said quietly enough for Kairi to hear. Before she could response three boys have appeared next to her. One had red hair and a suntanned skin, while his eyes were brown. His name was Wakka. Next to him stood his best friend, the blonde Tidus. Unlike Wakka, his skin was not suntanned and he had blue eyes. Behind him stood the silver haired Riku.

"C'mon, Sora, have a little fun", he said. "You can't sleep all the time, right?"

But before Sora could response, Wakka and Tidus lifted him up and threw him into the water.

Sora did not know what happened. At first he felt two hands under his legs and two hands under his back, then coldness and wetness. He swam to the surface and his upper body shot out of the water. He was shocked about being underwater so suddenly. Sora would have never dreamed about Wakka and Tidus doing such a thing. A loud laughter scared him from behind. He turned around and saw that his friend were dying of laughter. Only Riku was coolly, but his face showed that he suppressed his laughter. Sora swam qucikly to the shore and got out of the water. Then he ran to Tidus and Wakka.

"What was that about?", he asked the laughing boys. Of course the two did not answer, instead they continued to laugh. Angrily Sora dashed at the two and they began to fight.

At first Tidus and Wakka were surprised when Sora dashed at them. But soon they got the better of Sora.

First Sora was on Wakka's belly and then on Tidus' belly. But then tey threw him on his back. Tidus sat then on Sora's legs while the heavy Wakka sat on his belly. Thereupon Riku shook his head and murmured something that sounded like "Worse" and "Selphie".

"Get off, you two", said a voice from behind. Everyone turned around to see a boy with long auburn hair, bound together. His skin was dark but still brighter than Wakka's.

"And why should we get up from him, Irvine?", Tidus asked.

"Well, in the end his legs could be broken and you have to bring him to the hospital", Irvine replied before he talked with Wakka:

"And you should better get up. Who knows what will happen if you don't. He could either die because of getting no oxygen or he could puke."

Immediately the two got off of Sora and Irvine grinned complacently. Slowly Sora stood up and went to Irvine:

"Thanks"

"No problem."

Later everyone was playing in the water. During that riot Sora dived and splashed everyone with water. Irvine and Riku pressed him underwater for revenge. When Sora was not under the water anymore, he was pushed by Selphie to Kairi's direction, but she avoided him. Suddenly the lively brunette was pulled underwater. Only a second later appeared a laughing Irvine. But because of his laughter he did not notice that Selphie quietly appeared behind him. When he noticed that, however, it was too later: Selphie has pressed him under the water. He tried to strike back, but Selphie was surprisingly enough stronger than him. Wakka and Tidus stopped to press Riku underwater, while Sora and Kairi stopped to splash themselves, to watch the fuss.

Selphie and Irvine continued to fight until they sat exhausted at the shore. It was already sunset and everyone, save for those two, wore their usual clothes.

"Get dressed, or are you planning to sit in that attire all evening?", Kairi spoke. Both stood up and dissappeared. A few minutes later they were back again. Selphie wore a short yellow dress, brown sandals and a blue bracelet on her right wrist. Irvine wore a cowboy-outfit: violet shirt, brown pants and boots. Suitably a brown jacket and a black cowboy hat. Both joined the others and watched the sunset.

"And what are gonna do tomorrow?", Wakka asked after a time of silence.

"Don't know", Sora replied. "But I'll probably visit Leon and the others at the Hol-, er, Radiant Garden."

"Hey, Sora, it's almost been a year since the defeat of Xemnas, isn't it?", Selphie asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"How about celebrating it? You know, _No Heartless and no Nobodies for a year_ or something like that."

"You mean an anniversary?", Kairi asked.

"Yeah, right! That's what I mean!", Selphie exclaimed loudly enough for Irvine and Riku, who sat next to her, to cover their ears.

"Calm down, Selphie", the cowboy spoke. "Sora has to decide first."

Selphie looked at him hopefully. Time has passed when Sora, who was lost in thoughts, responsed:

"Well, if we want to celebrate at the Radiant Garden-"

"Yeah, we should celebrate there!", Selphie interrupted. Sora looked at her slightly angry, but continued as if he was not interrupted:

"Then I have to ask my friends there. And who should organize that?"

"I can do this!", the lively girl offered.

"Alright, I'll ask them tomorrow."

Everyone was quiet again after the talk. The sun was almost down. When the first stars appeared later they decided to leave. They took their boats and headed back to the island, where they lived. More stars have appeared when they arrived there and the moon was the only thing that spent light. After they said good bye to each other, they headed back home.


	2. The Mysterious Girl

I don't own KH... unfortunately

* * *

I always disliked it that they call Squall "Leon". So he is only called "Leon" when the othters are talking with him or about him

* * *

**The Mysterious Girl**

Sora sighted while he flew to Radiant Garden with his Gummi Ship. He hoped that they would accept Selphie's idea with the party, otherwise she would be really disappointed and that is worse than a cheerful, lively Selphie. Soon Sora spotted Radiant Garden and landed.

Later he was at the Market Place. Slowly and lost in his thought he was on his way to the Borough. But because the boy was lost in his thoughts, he did not notice where he went and tripped. Quickly he got up. He saw a snow white, blue clad duck. This duck got up and turned around. A few seconds flies by while both looked at each other astonished.

"Sora!", the duck quacked jumping at him.

"Donald!", he exclaimed while catching Donald. After Sora caught him, he whirled him around. Then he put Donald on the floor. Before somebody could say anything, a black dog wearing a green pullover with a black vest and orange pants has appeared. After he saw Sora, he bounced up and down and screamed his name.

"Hey, Goofy", the boy greeted him. Goofy approached him and shook his hand very fast. He held Sora's hand that hard that he believed his fingers will be broken. After the dog had let him go, the boy rubbed his paining hand.

"What are you two doing here?", Sora asked.

"We're going to visit our friends", Donald replied.

"Hey, I want to visit them, too", Sora retorted.

"We all three could go-", Goofy started but was interrupted by a barking. They all turned around to see a dog, whose fur is yellow and who wears a green collar, approached them fast. He stopped in front of the three and looked at them friendly.

"Hey, Pluto", Sora greeted the dog stroking his fur. After that Pluto barked again and ran away. Donald, Goofy and Sora followed Pluto surprised and curious.

All three followed Pluto from the Market Place to The Dark Depths. Sora stopped and looked around. He remembered how he fought against Sephiroth a year ago. That was one of the hardest fights he had to fight. Sora almost had lost. But in the end he could defeat Sephiroth with his Trinity Limit.

A scream brought Sora back to reality. He, Donald and Goofy turned to the direction where the scream came from. In distance the three could see a clot. Slowly they approached the clot. After they recognized what that clot really was, they grabbed at their weapons. Donald took his Save The Queen staff, Goofy his Save The King shield and Sora his Ultima Keyblade. Quickly they attacked the Heartless. After they defeated a few Shadow Heartless, the remainder attacked them. One of them jumped at Sora, but Donald could defeat the Heartless with a Fire spell. Then a huge fight took place.

During the fuss Sora had the possibility to look at the previous victim of the Heartless. It was a human, but the Key Bearer could not recognize her. However this person wore blue clothes and she had jet black, long hair. On her clothes were two angel wings for the decoration.

The fight did not seem to end. After a long time there were more Heartless than previously. It was hopeless. Sora, Donald and Goofy were almost powerless. Still it seemed that the Shadow Heartless are multiplying themselves.

"They're too many", Sora exclaimed loud and panic while defeating one Shadow. Right after he said that, a glary light appeared behind him and all of the Heartless disappeared. The boy, the duck and the dog turned around to see the person who was attacked by the Heartless. It was a young woman with pale skin and three strands of brown hair on every site of her black hair. She wore a blue duster. Underneath that duster she wore a black shirt and a dark blue skirt. Sora noticed some thing that had not been there previously: the woman had two real angel wings on her back! Her eyes were open but the Key Bearer could not identify the color since she was too far away. The woman stretched her arms and a sphere appeared at her hands. This sphere became bigger. When the sphere had the size of Donald, she fired it and defeated the remaining Heartless. They were gone immediately.

The light and the wings of the woman disappeared. She fell on the ground, never standing up. Sora, Donald and Goofy approached her quickly. After they reached her, Pluto, who was hiding behind a rock the whole time, appeared. He barked and the others exchanged concerned looks.

"We should take her to Leon and the others", Sora suggested. The others nodded in agreement and they took the woman to their friends.

There they were greeted by a cheerful Yuffie:

"Hey, there you are! We were wondering wha-"

But she relapsed into silence when she spotted the unconscious person the three brought along.

"Who is this?", she asked when Merlin arrived next to her. The old. Blue clad wizard looked at the woman shocked.

"Quick, bring her to my bed to rest", he ordered, pointing at his bed on the other side of the room. The three friends did what they were to told and layed her down on the bed.

"Well, who is it?", Yuffie repeated. Sora opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by the appearance of five persons. The first person was a young woman wearing a pink dress. She had green eyes and brown hair, that was tied to a ponytail. Next to her, Aerith, was a black clad woman named Tifa, who had black hair and red eyes. Behind the two women was a man, who was also wearing black, with spiky, blond hair and glowing blue eyes. An older blond haired with blue eyes, although not glowing, who wore a white shirt and blue pants stood next to him, Cloud. Cid gave Sora, Donald and Goofy a smirk to greet them. The last one wore black pants with two brown belts and one black belt. Suitably he wore a black jacket with a fur collar and underneath a white shirt. Squall had a silver chain around his neck with a pendant which resembles a lion head. Additionally he had brown hair which reaches his shoulders and stormy grey eyes. A scar ran across his face.

When everyone spotted the young, sleeping woman they all gave a sign of recognition.

"Can it be...", Squall whispered. Sora looked at him quizzically. Can it be that they all knew the woman? There was only one way to find this out: ask them. Which is what Sora did:

"Do you know her?"

"I'm not quite sure but she looks like an old friend from us", Tifa replied.

"One, who was close to Leon", Aerith added grinning, while Leon rolled his eyes.

"We will know it when she wakes up", he said slightly angry. Everyone else agreed and decided to talk about other things until she wakes up.

They all sat around the round table, drinking either cocoa or coffee. Everyone talked about that what they are currently doing. Suddenly Squall looked at Sora curiously:

"You three, how did you find her?"

The question relapsed everyone into silence and they looked at the three friends. Sora knew that the information might be important, so he told them about his encounter with the countless Shadow Heartless at The Dark Depths and how the woman defeated them at once. After he finished talking, everyone remained silent. Everyone had the same thoughtful and concerned look on their faces. It was not a surprise that they were concerned. They all have fought against one or another Heartless but not so many that once! Everyone had the same thought: "How can it be that so many Heartless have appeared at once?"

Before anyone could give a commentary about this, they heard a sound. Everyone turned around to see that the woman has awaken. Squall stood up and approached her, signing the others to follow him. The woman looked up when he was in front of her, while the others were behind him. She had the same reaction like the other previously. Squall kneed down and looked deep into her eyes.

"What's your name?", he asked. She hesitated at first, then she spoke:

"Rinoa Heartilly."


	3. Squall's Past

Lifes.Lover: Thank you for your review. And don't worry, I don't see it as insult. I see it as an advice :)

* * *

looks in the money bag Nope, not enough money and so I don't own KH

* * *

**Squall's Past**

Everyone looked at Rinoa with a wide opened mouth, save for Yuffie, Sora, Donald and Goofy. Those four people did not understand, what was going on. Why was everyone acting so strange?

"Can someone explain me what's up?", Sora and Yuffie asked both at the same time. Aerith hinted those two and Donald and Goofy to follow her and she led them to the other site of the room. Then she looked at Yuffie.

"Do you remember that you always, when you were a little girl, played with a girl who was in Leon's age at that time?", Aerith asked. Yuffie had to think really hard before she gave a reply:

"Yeah, I guess..."

"Rinoa was the one."

"What?", they all cried together.

"Rinoa was our good friend. She was always nice to her friends and helped those who need help. Furthermore she often played with Yuffie, who was the youngest", a voice behind them replied. It was Tifa who just joined them.

"You mean... this is Rinny? The one with whom I got along so well?", a surprised Yuffie asked. The black clad woman nodded and the ninja approached Rinoa.

Sora kept looking at Aerith and Tifa and asked the question, he wanted to ask all the time:

"Can you explain it to me, please?"

"You see, before the Heartless destroyed this world, we, the whole Restoration Committee, except for Merlin, and Rinoa were best friends. We all called her Rin or Rinny. But she and Squall were really close, you could say that they were in love. Then the Heartless destroyed the world, we all could save ourselves but no one knew what happened to Rinoa. Squall was completely devastated. He thought she was dead and so he called himself Leon, to forget that he couldn't save the one, who was most important to him", Aerith explained.

"Wait, I thought he called himself Leon because he couldn't save his home", Sora responsed.

"That is his other reason", Tifa replied. Sora, Donald and Goofy formed a 'o' with their mouths to hint that they have understood that.

Later they found Rinoa fast asleep. Squall told them that she should rest since so much had happened to her. So Sora decided to ask her the question, he wants to ask, tomorrow. Together with his two friends he left the house and went to the Market Place.

"Do you think that Rinoa will feel better soon?", Sora asked.

"I hope, she really looked exhausted after she defeated those Heartless", Goofy said.

"Yeah, that was a powerful attack. No surprise that she was exhausted."

The threesome kept going until they meet another duck. This duck showed great similarties with Donald, except that he wore a blue dress coat, a pince-nez on his beak and he had whiskers.

"Hey, uncle Scrooge", Donald greeted him.

"Ah, Donald, right the one I need", Scrooge said with his Scottish accent.

"Why do you need me?", the confused mage asked.

"You should test my newest products", Scrooge explained. After that, Donald's nephews Huey, Duey and Louie have arrived. Everyone carried a plateful of food. Donald took that what was on Huey's plate, which was ice cream. After Donald took a bite, he had a weird expression on his face. It was mix between squeamishness and confusion.

"What's that?", the duck asked after he gulped the bite down.

"Garlic Ice Cream", his uncle replied. "Did it pass?"

"No", Donald said while taking the cake from Duey's plate. Unlike the ice cream, he had a thoughtful expression after he took a bite.

"Tastes like chicken", he said after a minute.

"That's Chicken Cake", his nephew explained. Donald looked at him in a weird way and he took the cake from Louie's plate. He smiled after a ate a piece of that. Donald looked like he's seeing the most wonderful thing in the world.

"Well, I suggest that your facial expression means that this cake has passed", Scrooge said while Donald was still looking smiling in space. His uncle told the three chicks to go, to produce more cakes. He wanted to go too, but Sora stopped him:

"Stop! What kind of cake was that?"

Before Scrooge replied to Sora's question, he pulled him down with his staff. Then he whispered quietly into Sora's ear:

"That was Fly Cake."

Without saying another word followed the rich duck his grandnephews.

* * *

Squall looked after the threesome after they left. Everyone was doing this, what they did before Sora, Donald, Goofy and Rinoa have arrived. He sat next to Rinoa and thought. Then he looked at her and stroked her hair. 

"Rinoa...", he whispered barely audible. "All the years I thought you were dead. What happened to you during that time? How did you manage to defeat countless Heartless with a single strike?"

He noticed that someone was standing next to him and he looked up. Aerith stood next to him, holding a sandwich.

"Here", she gave him that very sandwich with this word. Squall thanked her when he took the sandwich and looked again to Rinoa, while eating the sandwich.

"What, do you think, happened to her all these years", he asked.

"I don't know, but maybe something terrible like with us. But whatever happened to her, I'm sure it was something extraordinary."

She relapsed into silence and looked at Rinoa, too. But Squall looked confused at Aerith. She seemed to have noticed the look, because she continued to speak:

"Well, she could defeat thousands of Shadows with a single strike. Those Heartless might be weak but dangerous in groups. Rinoa defeated them with just one strike. No one could do this. Not even with a long lasting training."

"You're right", Squall agreed. Shortly after that he heard steps. Now he was the only one at Rinoa's site. Always when something was bothering him or something was risky, he disappeared into his own world to think.

He thought about that what might have happened to Rinoa. What was it? Torture? Maybe something even worse. Where had she been all those years? Was she a Heartless?

"No", Squall thought. "She is definitely not a Heartless, otherwise she wouldn't be here..."

A sound brought him back to reality. When he looked, he saw that Rinoa has awaken. She had a little smile on her face. The very smile that had made Squall happy and he was happy now.


	4. Crazy Selphie

**I don't own KH **

* * *

** Crazy Selphie**

"How could you forget?",, Selphie flustered after Sora came back. Right after he has arrived at the beach, Selphie has asked him if he had told the others about her suggestion. But when the Key Bearer told her that he did not do it, she was disengage. If Irvine had not held her back, she would have strangle Sora. She tried with all of her power to escape his gripe, but it was too tight. The brown haired girl had no power at the end and gave up.

"Maybe Sora should explain to us why he didn't tell the others about it", Kairi suggested. All the others nodded or mumbled their agreement. Sora told everyone what happened at Radiant Garden in the end. He told them about the countless Heartless and how they met Rinoa. Also that he forgot her idea of the party because of the events.

"Alright, I forgive you", Selphie said after Sora has finished talking. The boy sighed in relief. At least she did not want to kill him... yet.

"But tomorrow I will accompany you", the girl suddenly spoke. Everyone looked at her in an unbelievable way. But Selphie just smirked.

"But... but", Sora stammered, but Selphie silenced him.

"No buts", she said. "I'll accompany you and that's it."

Suddenly she saluted in front of them and spoke in an officer like voice:

"Early tomorrow! At 10AM! At the Gummi Ship!"

So she left.

* * *

At Radiant Garden was Rinoa still in bed, with a cup of tea, which Aerith had made a few minutes ago. The black haired woman drank slowly a swallow of the tea. She heard that someone approached her and looked up. When she saw Squall and Yuffie, she smiled at them. 

"How are you?", Squall asked.

"I feel better now", Rinoa replied smiling. For someone reason she led her free hand to her chest. Squall and Yuffie chose to ignore it.

"That's Aerith's tea", Yuffie said referring to Rinoa's better feeling. "Just one swallow and you feel a lot better!"

Rinoa smiled while her old friend spoke. But when she felt the area above her chest, her eyes widened.

"Rinoa, what's wrong?", Squall asked who had noticed that. Before Rinoa replied to him, she looked down at her, then she looked up with a horrified face.

"My necklace! It's gone!"

"You mean the necklace with the engagement ring of your mother?", Squall asked. Rinoa nodded silently. The young, brown haired man left without saying another word.

"Where's he going?", Rinoa asked confused. Yuffie just shrugged. Then she looked at her friend:

"Alright, tell me what happened to you after we lost our world."

Rinoa did not reply her. Instead she looked sadly to the ground.

"I can't tell her that or somebody else", she thought. "At the end they will expel me and that's the last thing I want."

"Hey, Rinny!"

Rinoa looked up to Yuffie again.

"What is it?"

"Aren't you going to answer me?"

Again the blue clad woman looked away. She just could tell it to no one. She was afraid. The fear of losing her friends is worse than that what happened to her. And that was bad enough for her...

"You don't have to answer her if you don't want", a friendly voice said. Rinoa looked up to see Aerith, who was smiling at both of them.

"Okay", Yuffie replied. Rinoa gave her brown haired friend a smile. She smiled back at her.

"Yuffie, why did you call Squall 'Leon'?", Rinoa asked.

"Oh, you didn't know?", Yuffie asked and the older woman shook her head. Then Yuffie and Aerith told her what happened after they lost their world.

* * *

"Hm, it has to be here somewhere", a young brown haired man, who was looking for something in The Dark Depths of Radiant Garden, thought. His steps were slow and careful since he was looking for something small. He looked to the ground all the time until he heard a voice: 

"What are you doing here, Leon?"

Squall turned around to see a black clad woman with the name Tifa. She stood a few meters away from him and looked at him curiously and with her hands behind her back.

"I'm looking for something", Squall replied.

"For what?"

"For Rinoa's necklace."

"You mean she necklace that she loves so much? The one with the engagement ring of her mother?"

"... yes."

"Let me help you. So we'll find it faster."

Squall nodded and so he looked for the necklace with Tifa's help.

It was dark after a time of searching. The night was deep black and the stars and the moon were the only lights. The sereneness was interrupted by a screaming Tifa. Squall ran over to her in a fast speed just to see the woman getting hurt by an Assassin. She recovered within seconds and she started to fight the Nobody. More of them appeared right after she attacked the Assassin, and some Dusks too. Squall took his Gunblade, which he carries around all the time, in a split second and helped Tifa.

It was sun rise when both of them finally defeated all of the Nobodies. An exhausted Tifa layed down and fell asleep. Squall nearly fell asleep too, but then he saw something shiny in the distance. He stood up with his last remaining power and slowly approached the object. When he arrived there, he recognized the object as Rinoa's necklace, the thing he was looking for all the time. The young man picked it up and put it in his pocket before he lost his consciousness.

* * *

A yawning boy with spiky hair arrived at his Gummi Ship. When he was inside, he was surprised to see a girl, who was smaller than him, in a yellow dress, sitting on the seat of the pilot. 

"Selphie, how did you get here? And what are you doing there", asked a shocked Sora. But she did not answer to him. Instead she did something at the cockpit. Suddenly the Ship started to shake and then it started to fly.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Selphie would scream 'Woo-hoo, we're flying!'", Sora thought. Right after he thought that, the lively girl screamed happily:

"Woo-hoo, we're flying!"

Sora approached her and sat down on the free seat.

Soon enough they could see Radiant Garden. Sora sat on his seat all the time and looked straight ahead, while Selphie was singing loudly:

"Flyiiiing the Guuuuuuuuuummi Ship!

Flyiiiing the Guuuuuuuuuummi Ship!

Guuuuuuuuuummi Ship lead us to new worlds!

Unknoooooooooown or knooooooooooown!

We don't caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaareeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"SELPHIE!", Sora suddenly screamed over her singing. The brunette stopped to sing and looked at him innocently:

"Yeah?"

"How do you know how do fly the Ship?", Sora asked. We wanted to know it the whole time, but did not have a chance because of her singing. He had the idea of screaming much later.

"I don't know, I just pushed some buttons and, whoosh, off we go", the yellow clad girl replied. Sora stared at her with a wide opened mouth. He could not believe it! Before he could fly so good, he took lessons from the best pilot he knows: Cid. But Selphie? She just pushed some buttons and was already a good pilot.

They landed at Radiant Garden and went straight to Merlin's House. Sora saw Cid sitting in front of his computer, while Merlin casted spells. In a corner sat Cloud with a book in his hands. Yuffie, Aerith and Rinoa sat at the table and they looked like they were talking.

"Hello!", Sora greeted them. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over to him. They all greeted him in different ways. Cloud just lifted his hand while the women waved at him with a smile. The older men just said hello. Then Sora stepped inside, followed by Selphie.

"Hey, Sora, who's your friend?", somebody asked. It was Yuffie, who looked curiously at Selphie. Everyone stood up and approached their visitors.

"I want to know too", Cloud said.

"Yes, you never came with somebody else", Aerith asked. Sora opened his mouth to reply, but before he could make a sound, he was interrupted because the door opened to reveal Mickey, Donald and Goofy. They greeted everyone, but when they saw Selphie, they looked at her with curious looks on their face.

"Looks like I have full house today", Merlin chuckled, before he turned to Sora, whose mouth was open again: "You were saying?"

"Well, this is Selphie, a good friend from my home", Sora started. "Selphie, those are Cloud, Aerith, Rinoa, Yuffie, Cid, Merlin, Mickey, Donald and Goofy."

While the boy introduced his friends to her, he pointed at everyone. He noticed that two were missing.

"Hey, where are Leon and Tifa?", Sora asked when noticed that those two were missing.

"Don't know", Yuffie replied. "We haven't seen them since yesterday evening."

"Hm, I'll introduce them to you later, Selph", Sora said to the little brunette.

"Why's she here?", Cid asked.

"I thought, that you could throw a party", Selphie beamed. At the questioning looks on the faces of the others she added: "To celebrate that Sora has defeated with his friends the Heartless and Nobodies one year ago."

"I think, we should wait at least a year until we throw the party", a voice said from the door. Everyone looked there to see Squall leaning against the door frame. Behind him stood Tifa, who spoke:

"Tonight, when we were at The Dark Depths we were attacked by Nobodies."


	5. Old Foes, New Foes

**Nope, I don't own Kingdom Hearts **

* * *

**Old Foes, New Foes**

There was silence in the room. Everybody needed time to register what Tifa just had said. First Heartless, then Nobodies? No one could believe that. It was like the foes are reviving. Everybody in the room had the same look on their faces: Shock. The only ones who were not shocked, were Selphie and Rinoa. They were not present when it happened, so they did not know what was wrong.

"Can someone explain it to me?", Selphie asked.

"And to me, too?", Rinoa added. Everyone looked at them before they told them, what happened.

"So, do I understand this? Since Sora has defeated Xemnas, there are no longer Nobodies. But they are still present, together with the Heartless", the woman in blue summarized.

"Yes", Sora responsed. "But i don't know, if the heartless should be still present or not."

"Do you remember what Master Yen Sid has said when we visited him last year?", Goofy asked while he thoughtfully looked at the others. Thereupon Sora and Donald thought about this, until the last mentioned quacked to say that he remembers:

"He said that the Heartless are attracted to the darkness in our hearts."

"Right", Goofy affirmed. "And since every heart has a piece of darkness..."

"... there will always be heartless", Sora finished. He sighed heavily: "Sounds like a Full-Time-Job for a lifetime."

"But you have friends who will always be by your side", Squall added, where after everyone nodded.

* * *

Some guises sat in a dark room, looking to the crystal ball in the center of the room. Everyone sat on a throne which fitted to the personality and ability to the character. But one throne was bigger than the others and empty. Instead there was a woman in front of the ball. This ball showed what is just happing at Radiant Garden. The ball disappeared after the snip of the fingers of the woman and she returned to the others. There were seven thrones, one was empty. 

"That will be tougher than I thought", Maleficent said while returning to her throne. Her throne was the biggest of all. It was black and it had the wings of a dragon. Green flames danced around the throne.

"Still, they will never defeat the Heartless and Nobodies. They are too many", a woman in a crimson dress and with silver hair said. She sat next to Maleficent. Her throne had also two wings, but those were black angel wings.

"Indeed. It was a wonderful idea to bring back the Nobodies and to unleash with them and the Heartless an invasion to all worlds, Ultimecia", a black clad man with long silver hair said to the woman who spoke previously. Ultimecia looked to him, Sephiroth, and smirked. His throne had also an angel wing, like Ultimecia's throne, but his had only one.

"The boy with the Key will never defeat the heartless and Nobodies", Jafar said, who sat in a throne which was shaped like a copra. Like Maleficent's throne, there were flames dancing around, but instead of green ones, they were red.

"Yeah, and not even his friends can help him", the sack with the name Oogie Boogie said, who was revived by Maleficent again. But this time he did not have amnesia. Fittingly to his passion, his throne was made of some dices, surrounded by insects.

"And as soon as we defeat the boy, we will rule over the worlds", the sea witch Ursula said. Her throne was made of water. But it had the combination black and purple, instead of blue.

"And the Keyboy and his friends will be our slaves until they arrive at the Underworld", Hades laughed, whose throne was made of blue flames, which were slowly turning to red and back. But on both sides, there were two skulls.

"Right", Maleficent affirmed everything they said with an evil grin.

At the same time everyone discussed at Merlin's House about the events that have happened lately. No one knew what was wrong, but they were sure that something will happen.

* * *

"We don't know what's happening, but this is serious", Squall said. 

"Do you think, there will be another fight, Leon?", Aerith asked.

"Perhaps."

"Again?", Sora wailed. "We have rescued the worlds last year and now we have to rescue them again!"

Thereupon Donald gave him a punch on his back of the head.

"Don't wail!", he chided.

"Right, Sora", Goofy said in a quiet voice. "You said yourself that this is a Full-Time-Job."

" added with a smile on her face. Everyone looked at her. Not because of that what she had said, but because the fact that she smiles.

"Ehm, Selphie, why are you smiling?", Sora asked.

"We will blow Heartless and Nobodies up to smithereens!", the lively brunette beamed.

"We?", Squall repeated.

"Ya want to fight, too, Selphie?", Goofy asked.

"Of course", she replied. "I want to help. You surely need help. And I'm sure the others want to help, too."

"But, Selphie, you, Tidus, Wakka and Irvine aren't strong enough to fight against the enemies!", Sora retorted.

"But we have trained a lot while you were gone. Besides, with every foe we defeat, we will grow stronger."

This discussion went on of, as it seems, an eternity. Sora always found arguments why his friends should not fight. But everyone, except for Squall and Cloud, who did not participate to the talking, decided to give them a chance. Everyone thought that they might have become stronger and so Sora agreed.

Later Sora and Selphie returned to their home at Destiny Islands. They met theirs friends at the beach of the smallest island. Sora explained to everyone with the help of Selphie what had happened and that he has to fight against her, Irvine, Wakka and Tidus on the next day. Everyone agreed that Sora should rest after a fight before he fights against the next person.

Later when they returned to their homes, Kairi spoke to Sora:

"Say, Sora, do I have to wait here again or can I fight, too?"

"Well, ehm... well", the boy started when his friend interrupted him:

"I'm tired of waiting. I'm always the one who has to wait while you're fighting!"

Thereupon Sora started to think.

"She's right. She always has to wait. Even then when she couldn't remember me, she still waited for me. Besides she fought really good at the headquarters of the Organization XIII. And she has never fought before."

"Hey, Sora, are you going to answer me?", Kairi interrupted his thoughts. At first her friend looked confused at her. Because of that much thinking he forgot what they were talking about. But a look on her face, which was full of determination, brought back his memories.

"I'd say you can come with us", Sora replied, whereupon Kairi smiled at him.

* * *

I'll explain later in the story why Oogie Boogie, Ursula and Jafar are back. 


	6. A New Adventure Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, Final Fantasy, the Nobodies or the Heartless.

* * *

**A New Adventure Begins**

"Squ- Leon, what are you thinking about?"

Those words came out of Rinoa's mouth. During the short time she had been at Radiant Garden with her friends, she got really used to the place. But still she had problems to call Squall "Leon".

"Huh?", came out of the mouth while he dazedly looked up to her. "What is it?"

Thereupon Rinoa sighed and shook her head with a smile.

"Lost in thoughts again?", she asked while plopping next to him on the bed. She looked at Squall, who wordlessly nodded to answer her question.

"That's nothing new", she smilingly commented. "You thought about a lot things back then, but now you seem to think more."

Squall did not say anything again, instead he just shrugged. Then there was a moment of silence before Rinoa spoke again:

"Say, could you give some training?"

"Training?", Squall perplexed asked.

"Yeah, I want to fight too."

"You really want to fight?"

"Of course!"

Squall stood up after the answer and hinted to Rinoa, to follow him. She quickly took her pinwheel and followed him.

After a few seconds the both of them were outside, near the Crystal Fissure. They immediately began to train.

* * *

It was a nice day on Destiny Islands. Everyone would go to swim on a nice day like that, save for five people. Those people were Sora, Selphie, Irvine, Wakka and Tidus. Sora should fight against them, to see how strong they are. He started with Selphie.

"C'mon, don't be shy", she announced before attacking him with a skipping rode. Everyone had agreed to take things, that are harmless and similar to their real weapons. In Selphie's case, who had nunchakus, skipping ropes.

Sora was slightly surprised, but he barely dodged the attack, before approached and attacked the brunette with his wooden sword, his Keyblade replacement. Quickly she jumped a step back, before attacking once again. This time, she hit him. She hit him that hard, that Sora fell on the floor. He stood up, amazed by her strength, and attacked Selphie.

This is how the fight went on, until both sat exhausted, back to back, on the floor.

"You... are really good", an exhausted Sora said. Selphie turned around to look at him and smirked.

After an hour of resting the Key Bearer was ready to fight again. This time he fought against Wakka. The fight was not different than the previous one, expect that Wakka took a soft ball as replacement for his blitzball. After a long time the fight ended and Sora rested again. The came the fight against Irvine, who fought with a water pistol as replacement for his rifle. At the end Sora fought against Tidus, who was the only one who had not a long range weapon.

"You... became all really... strong", Sora said exhausted before he plopped on the sand and layed there until it was dark.

* * *

"Did anyone see Rinoa?", Merlin asked Aerith, Tifa, Cloud and Cid, who were busy with their own things. Of course the pilot sat in front of his computer, while the women were talking. Cloud, who was farther away from the threesome, was busy with reading.

"No, we haven't seen her for a while", Aerith replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, Sora, Donald and Goofy ha-", Merlin started when a voice behind him interrupted him:

"I know where Rinny is!"

Everyone looked to the direction where voice came from. They caught a sight of Yuffie, who stood at the door.

"Where is she, Yuffie?", Merlin asked.

"She's near the Crystal Fissure to train with Leon", the girl replied. The she gave the sorcerer a curious look:

"Why did you ask?!

"Well, as I wanted to said before, Sora and his friends have said that she defeated thousands of Heartless with one single attack and I want to ask her about that", Merlin explained.

"Aaah", everyone said before turning back to their attentions to what they were busy before.

* * *

It was a beautiful day at the world of Disney Castle. The sun shone, giving a pleasant warmth. It was the perfect day to be out, to play or just to relax. But mood in the castle was the opposite: he mood in the castle was mournful. The residents of the castle learned from Donald and Goofy that the Heartless and Nobodies have returned. Everyone feared that the Heartless might overtake the castle again. But the fear that the king will disappear again, was greater.

"Hm, this is really bad", King Mickey said thoughtfully. "Who knows what the one, who brought back the Heartless and the Nobodies, has planned."

"Yeah, but whatever they have planned...", Goofy started.

"... can't be any good", Donald finished for his friend. Slowly Queen Minnie, who has heard everything, approached. She knew that Mickey would go again, to fight the battle, like he did three years ago. But she was afraid. Afraid of not seeing him again. Indeed Mickey came back two years after his disappearance, but what if he does not come back this time? No, she did not want to think about this.

"Looks like I have to go again", Mickey said. "We have to fight again and we could use every Key Bearer we know."

Donald and Goofy looked at each other with an unsure look. Minnie had the look on her face, too. She knew this would happen as soon as they learned about the return of the enemies. But still she hoped that this would not have happen.

Mickey looked at his friends. The captain of the royal guards and the court magician nodded to show that they respect his decision. Then the king looked at his queen:

"Minnie, will you take my place while I'm gone?"

"Yes, I will. Just promise me to come back alive."

"I promise."

And so the king and his friends left.

* * *

Everyone, who wanted to fight, met at Radiant Garden. They agreed that one half will stay at Radiant Garden while the other half will travel from world to world to look after them. The Restoration Committee, Rinoa, Mickey, Riku and Tifa stayed at Radiant Garden. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Kairi, Irvine, Selphie, Tidus and Wakka were going to check on the worlds. The eight friends went to their Gummi Ship after they said good bye to their friends. Selphie immediately ran to the pilot's seat and the Ship started to fly. Everyone was surprised by the sudden jolt of the Gummi Ship nd fell on the ground.

"Whoa, when did Selphie learn to fly a Gummi Ship?", a very surprised Tidus asked.

"I don't have a clue", Sora replied while standing up. "But the other when we flew to Radiant garden, she just pushed some buttons."

"You mean, just because she was spontaneous, she cold fly it?", Wakka asked. The Key Bearer was about to answer the question of his friend when Irvine started to rave:

"Aw, isn't Sefie just wonderful?"

And without saying another word, he went to her and sat down next to her.

"Yes", Sora replied to Wakka's question, as if Irvine had not say anything. "But I wouldn't be surprised if she would start to sing."

Everyone gave him a quizzically look, save for Selphie and Irvine. Then, without any warning, the lively girl started to sing:

"Flyiiiing the Guuuuuuuuuummi Ship!

Flyiiiing the Guuuuuuuuuummi Ship!

Guuuuuuuuuummi Ship lead us to new worlds!

Unknoooooooooown or knooooooooooown!

We don't caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaareeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Oh", the others said.


	7. Visiting Yen Sid

Again, I do not own Kingdom Hearts and _Walt Disney's Comics and Stories_.

* * *

**Visiting Yen Sid**

The flight with the Gummi Ship was very quiet, at least if you ignore Selphie's singing. Everyone was busy with their own things, mostly reading. A month ago Kairi had the idea to keep some things for entertainment in the Ship if there was a long flight, so nobody would be bored. Thus Sora, Donald and Goofy put a box full of old comics and books in the Gummi Ship. Sora was busy reading an old issue of_Walt Disney's Comics and Stories _when the Gummi Ship jerked and it flew faster. The Key Bearer got quickly up and ran to Selphie.

"What's wrong, Selphie?"

"There was some weird door and I flew through and now we're getting attacked", the brunette replied. The horrified Sora looked ahead from him, where he saw the route with that he flew to Twilight Town for the last time to get to the headquarters of Organization XIII last year. Luckily this time there were weak enemies instead of the Strong enemies, who had nearly torn up the Gummi Ship.

Selphie proved that she was a good pilot. She skillfully avoided ever attack and countered. Just a little bit later they got through a hole which was shaped like a keyhole.

"We did it", a relieved Sora said. He was not sure, if Selphie could do this, since she had not done this before. But fortunately she could do this. Sora let out a big sigh and sat down. But he noticed too late that he was not in front of a seat and fell on the floor.

"Y'know, Sora, it's getting kinda boring seeing you falling down" Irvine commented while Kairi, who stood next to Sora, helped him getting up. Thereupon Sora rolled his eyes before thanking Kairi.

* * *

At the Market Place were two black haired guises. They sat on a wall and talked.

"You think, this world will be as beauty as it was many years ago?", the girl with the name Yuffie suddenly asked.

"Of course, maybe even better", Rinoa assured her. But she was not sure by herself. There is fight waiting to be fought and Rinoa did not know how bad the fight would end. But still she hoped that the world will get its beauty back.

The two of them talked for a while until they decided to get back to the headquarters. On their way they stopped at Scrooge's and bought Sea Salt Ice Cream. Yuffie had to pay for Rinoa, since she had no money with her. But under the condition that she will get her money back. Enjoying their ice creams, the two headed back to Merlin's house. There they found half of the people who watched Radiant Garden. They saw Aerith and Tifa talking, probably about something unimportant. Cid sat in front of his computer of course, while merlin practiced some magic. After another look around Rinoa noticed that Squall was not there.

"Where's Squall, I meant Leon?", the black haired woman asked.

"Why do you ask?", a curious Yuffie asked. "Are you longing for him?"

She grinned at her friend, who blushed. Aerith and Tifa stopped talking to look at them. Even Cid and Merlin looked at Rinoa.

"N-no...", Rinoa stuttered. "I just... I just wanted..."

"What did you want?", Aerith asked from her place. Rinoa blushed even more and her stutter was so bad that no one could understand her. Luckily she was rescued a few seconds later when the door opened and the others came back.

"Thank goodness", Rinoa thought. "I hope they will leave me alone now."

But they did not leave her. Right after Squall, Cloud, Riku and Mickey entered the room, a cheerful Yuffie shouted:

"Hey, Leon, Rinny was longing for you!"

"Yuffie!", Rinoa hissed, whose head looked like a tomato with a wig. She looked up and noticed that Squall looked at her with a raised eye brow. Nervously she smiled at him. But before anybody could say or do something, Merlin spoke:

"Oh, Rinoa, I wanted to talk to you. Can you come here please?"

Rinoa went over to Merlin, thankful for the rescue. When the twosome were with Mickey and Squall, who had followed them, out of earshot of the others, Merlin started to talk:

"Rinoa, I wanted to talk to you about your ability."

"What ability?"

"Well, the ability with that you beat thousands of Heartless with one single hit. For me it sounded more like magic. So, I wanted to ask, how can it be that such a young woman like you can cast such strong spells?"

Rinoa did not answer, instead she unsurely looks away. She was not ready to explain why she had such a power. Actually she did not want to use the power, it just happened. At that moment back there she had no control over her power. Suddenly she heard a high-pitched voice:

"You don't have to answer if you don't want."

Rinoa looked who has talked and saw a big mouse smiling understandingly at her. The black haired woman smiled back at him and talked to Merlin again:

"I'm sorry but I can't answer your question."

Merlin nodded and said that he understands. Then he offered her to give her some lessons in magic, if she wants. Rinoa accepted the offer and then the wizard and the mouse left. She wanted to leave, too, when Squall spoke:

"You weren't ready to talk about it, were you?"

Rinoa looked at him, surprised that the mute Squall finally talked. She did not know how long she stared at him but after some time he walked over to her and repeated his question. The black haired woman looked at him for another second before nodding. Squall put his hand on her shoulder before he asked another question:

"Are you going to tell us, when you're ready?"

Rinoa nodded again and the both left.

* * *

A group of people, a dog and a duck came to the Sandlot of Twilight Town. Farther away they saw another four people. One of them, a big, brawny boy in an orange shirt, pointed at their direction and the others looked, too.

"Well, if that isn't the spiky-headed guy", the one with the beany-type hat. Seifer examined the others, who stood behind Sora.

"And this time with more companions", he commented.

"Many companions, y'know?", Rai-Jin said, who started to count how many people there were.

"What are these for idiots?", Tidus asked who weirdly looked at them. He should not have said this. Because Seifer, Rai-Jin and Fu-Jin looked like they wanted to rip off his head. Ly Vivi, who looked at Sora's group, remained calm.

"You've got a problem with us, chicken-wuss?", Seifer asked.

"Yeah, I have a problem with you!"

Tidus was about to barge to Seifer, but Kairi and Selphie kept him from doing so. The blond haired boy tried with all his might to get free, but both got help from Goofy and Wakka.

"Calm down, ya", Wakka said.

"We are on an important mission!", Selphie reminded him. Tidus continued to struggle free, but after some time he had not much power anymore and they let him go. Without looking at Seifer's gang, they left.

The group arrived at the station, seeing three people at their age. One of them, a brown-haired girl, turned around and saw them:

"Sora, Donald, Goofy, Kairi!"

The other two turned around, too, and smiled at the foursome.

"Hey, there you are", Hayner greeted.

"And with a few friends", the slightly chubby Pence mentioned. "What are their names?"

Sora's friends and Hayner, Pence and Olette introduced themselves then. They immediately got along very well. Although they just met a minute ago, they talked like knowing each other for eternity. While the newfound friends talked bought Sora a few tickets, one for everyone of his friends. He returned soon and he and his friends said good bye to Hayner, Pence and Olette with the promise to visit again.

"It's sad that they have to go again", Olette said when she and the two boys could not see the party anymore. "They are all nice."

"Yes, but at least they promised to come back", Pence cheered her up. Olette smilingly nodded and she, Hayner and Pence got in the train, which has just arrived. Although they have separated from their new friends so soon, they knew that Sora and his friends will come back.

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Kairi, Selphie, Irvine, Wakka and Tidus sat in a violet train. Everyone was so sad about leaving Hayner, Pence and Olette so soon. But Selphie cheered them up with the words "We'll see them again. I'm sure of it." The train stopped right after she closed her mouth. They jumped off of the train and they immediately caught sight of a tall tower. They slowly approached the tower. When they noticed there was not any danger, they entered the building. Carefully they went the many steps up until they reached the room where Yen Sid resides. Slowly Goofy opened the door. He was relieved when he saw the sorcerer sitting at his desk. The party entered the room and Sora, Donald and Goofy bowed with the words: "Master Yen Sid, it's an honor."

The other five gave the threesome a quizzical look, but decided to bow, too. After a minute they all stood upright and Yen Sid spoke:

"What is the reason of your visit?"

His voice had a slight trace of curiosity. But it was easy not to notice this. Yen Sid looked at them, waiting for a reply. Finally Goofy started to talk:

"Our enemies have returned an' we wanted to know if ya have any advice for us."

"I am sorry but I do not have any useful advices for you. Except that you all have to fight to save everyone."

The sorcerer stopped talking, so everyone thought the conversation has found an end. So they left. But Sora remained. Yen Sid spoke again, when Donald almost reached the door:

"Is there anything I can help you with?"

Sora hesitated before asking his question:

"Donald, Goofy and I met a girl and she had managed to defeat countless Heartless at once. How is that possible?"

"Defeated countless Heartless at once?", the old sorcerer repeated. He was silent again and thoughtfully looked at Sora.

"No ordinary human could do it", Yen Sid said. "It sounds like magic but no one has such strong witcheries. The only logic explanation would be that this girl is a sorceress."

Everyone stared at Yen Sid with wide open mouths. They all knew that Rinoa was no ordinary girl but no one expected her to be a sorceress.

The party, still shocked about the news, went back to the train. But the train was not there yet and so they talked about the sorceress affair. The wheeled pedestal arrived and they all decided not to talk about it to anyone in Radiant Garden.


	8. The Golden Dragon Statue

Again, I don't own KH

* * *

**The Golden Dragon Statue**

Sora and his friends were in the Gummi Ship again. They all sat quietly on their seats while Selphie flew to the next world. Once again they have to fly through a dangerous route. This time Sora did not scud to her because Selphie did it very good last time and he trusted her. Besides, Irvine was right next to her and he would take care of everything. Selphie had shown how to fly earlier. After some wild minutes, Sora heard Selphie scream "Booyaka!" and the ship became slower. The next moment it stopped and everyone jumped out. The first thing that Sora, Donald and Goofy did, was to look around.

"Hey, this looks kinda like... uh...", Donald started seconds later.

"The Land of Dragons?", Goofy finished for him.

"Yeah!"

Suddenly they heard a scream. Irvine, Wakka and Tidus ran quickly to the direction from where the scream came from. The others followed the threesome shortly after. They saw a black haired woman fighting against a bunch of Heartless. Sora recognised her by looking closer. It was-

"Mulan!", the Key Bearer exclaimed.

"We have to help her!", Goofy shouted and Sora agreed. In the next moment, both and Donald ran to the Heartless to help Mulan. She looks surprising at the three friends:

"Sora? Donald? Goofy?"

"Hi, Mulan", Sora greeted her while defeating a Soldier.

Later the foursome with Irvine, Kairi, Selphie, Tidus and Wakka, who have helped Sora, Donald, Goofy and Mulan, defeated all of the Heartless.

"Thank you", a slightly exhausted Mulan said. "I coulsn't have done it without you."

"No problem", the boy with the key said, just when another voice, farther away, spoke:

"Mulan!"

Everyone turned to the direction from where the voice came and they saw a man approaching them. He stopped when he was in front of them.

"Mulan, the Emperor wants to see us, immediately."

"What's wrong?", she asked worried.

"The Golden Dragon Statue. It's stolen!"

"Then we should go, fast", Mulan said and she and Shang ran to the palace, followed by the travellers.

"Your Majesty, what happened?", Mulan asked when they arrvied at the palace.

"I unfortunately cannot say for sure", the old, wise Emperor replied. "I can only say it was suddenly dark and when the light was back, the Statue has vanished."

"We should look for the Statue, the sooner the better", Shang said. Before anyone could do something, Sora asked what it is with the Dragon Statue. Mulan explained everything to him:

"This Dragon Statue is a symbol of peace in this world and it will bring chaos when it is removed from its rightful place."

"Well, we could help you", the Bearer of the Key offered.

"That's good, we could need help", the black haired Chinese girl said. "But how about introducing your friends to us?"

"What? Oh yeah!", Sora replied. He cleared his throat and introduced his friends to Mulan, Shang and the Emperor.

Later Mulan, Kairi, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Selphie went to look for the thief and Statue, while the others stayed at the palace, in case the thief comes back.

* * *

Everything was quieter at Radiant Garden than at The Land of The Dragons. Everyone just did what they liked to do. But, suddenly, the peaceful silence was interrupted by two loud voices. No one cared about this though. It was the usual fight between Merlin and Cid, magic against technology. That kind of fight was nothing new, so everyone ignored them. But after ten minutes they were really annoyed. Tifa stood up to arbitrae the fight and went over to them. She stopped a few feet before both. Then, without any kind of warning, she punched her fist against the wall. This move caused Merlin and Cid, as well as the others, to jump of fright. The both gave her a horrified look and she left with a pleased look.

"Tifa knows how to stop a fight", Rinoa commented giggling. Aerith and Yuffie, who sat next to her, nodded in agreement.

Squall could not help but smile when he heard Rinoa's comment. He thrusted his hands in his pockets. Suddenly he noticed something in one pocket. At first he had to think what could be in his pockets, then he remembered that he still has Rinoa's necklace. Slowly he went over to her. She looked at him curiously when he was in front of her. Wordlessly he took the necklace out off the pocket and handed it to Rinoa with these words:

"I have looked for this at the same night when Tifa and I were attacked by Nobodies."

He wanted to go when Rinoa took the necklace. But she hugged him so abrupt that he froze. His mind slowly registered that his friend from childhood days was hugging him and he hugged her back. Squall could see from the corner of the eye that Aerith and Yuffie grinned at him. Later Rinoa let go of him and said a quiet "Thanks.".

* * *

"Do you think we'll find the thief soon?", Sora asked his comrades. He looked at Donald and Goofy full of expectation. But they did not answer. Instead they watched the three girls at their training. Mulan had offered to train Kairi and Selphie, since they are not used to fight. Sora started to watch the girls' training, too. Selphie trained with her nunchaku, while Kairi trained with a Keyblade. Suddenly there was a loud bang and everyone looked scared to that direction from where it came.

"What was that?", a shocked Sora asked.

"It came from the palace!", Mulan said horrified before she ran to that place. Just one second later she was followed by Kairi and Selphie. Sora, Donald and Goofy looked dumbfounded after them.

"Do you think... we should follow them?", Goofy asked slowly.

"... Yeah", Sora and Donald replied together. Then the three boys followed the girls.

* * *

Meanwhile there was hell at the palace. Assault Riders, Emerald Blues, Rapid Thrusters, Nightwalkers and Bolt Towers were everywhere. The team, that at the palace was, tried to fight them. Irvine shot an Emerald Blue, which was weakened by Tidus and Wakka earlier, and deafeated it. Farther away fought Shang against an Assault Rider, while Yao, Ling and Chien fought some Nightwalkers. The threesome have just deafeated one Nightwalker when Mulan arrived together with Kairi, Selphie, Sora, Donald and Goofy. Without hesitance the team took the weapons and attacked the Heartless.

* * *

After a long fight were almost all of the Heartless gone. Together with Donald and Goofy defeated Sora the last Assault Rider. They carefully looked around in case that more of the enemies appear. Luckily no Heartless appeared and they put their weapons away.

"What's happening?", Ling asked. "There were no Heartless for a year and suddenly so many of them appeared.

"This might has something to do with the disappearance of the Dragon Statue", Mulan guessed. Ling, Chien Po and Yao looked at her dumbfounded and Mulan started to explain everything.

"This is horrible!", Chien Po cried.

"As soon as I find the thief, I will teach him a lesson and he won't know anymore if he's maole or female", Yao threated with a lifted fist.

"We have to find the thief, quick!", Ling said.

"Oh, you could save the time", a calm, sinister voice said out of nowhere. Everyone looked around. Suddenly Donald looked up and saw the owner of the voice.

"Up there!", he quacked. The others looked up too and saw a lady in black.

"Maleficent!", Sora cried.

"Maleficent?", Selphie asked confused.

"She was the one who sent out the Heartless to take over the worlds, but she was under the influence of Ansem", Donald explained.

"The wrong Ansem, you mean", Goofy corrected him.

"Whatever", Donald said. "But no matter what she's up to, you can't trust her."

"She doesn't look very trustworthy either", Irvine commented, and Tdus and Wakka nodded. Maleficent just smirked. She strechted her arm and a little, green flame appeared on her palm. A statue of a golden dragon appeared one second later. She tossed it at the floor and disappeared.

Shang leaped forward. The others watched, holding their breath. When he caught the Statue, everyone cheered. Mulan ran to him and helped him up.Without hesitation she embraced him, when he stood.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaw", Kairi and Selphie sighed, while Irvine, Tidus, Wakka, Yao, Ling and Chien Po grinned. Mulan let go of Shang and together they went to the Emperor.

* * *

Later the party was in the Throne Room and they explained everything what happened to the Emperor. The Emperor listened carefully and thanked them when they finished talking and granted them a wish. Sora and his friends wished for provisions, wile the others wished for a vacation. The Empreror granted those whishes and the party left.

Later some soldiers loaded the provisions in the ship, while Sora and his friends said good bye to the others.

"Thank you for helping us with the golden Statue", Mulan said to Sora and his friends.

"Don't mention it", the Key Bearer said.

"We were glad to help", Goofy added.

"Without you we would never got a vacation", Mulan said, while taking Shang's hand and looking at him. "Now we have some time to plan our wedding."

"WEDDING?!", Sora, Donald and Goofy repeated surprised.

"Yes, Shang proposed to me last week", Mulan said happily.

"Oh, this is wonderful! Congratulation!", Kairi said joyfully.

"Yeah, congratulation", Selphie agreed. Mulan could not help but smile while the boys shook her and Shang's hand.

After they were ready with packing Sora and his friends left. But they promised to come to the wedding before they departed.


	9. Under The Sea

Sooooo sorry for not updating. School's fault. You probably know what I mean

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any Heartless or Nobodies or whatsoever.

* * *

**Under The Sea**

This time the journey with the Gummi Ship was longer than the previous journey. Probably because Selphie always took random directions. However, after a long flight the Ship slowed down until it did not move anymore. The group got out. Right after they left the ship, the human comrades got fins. Wakka got an orange fin, while Tidus' had a red fin of a shark. Kairi had a pink fin and purple seashells, while Selphie had a yellow fin and yellow seashells. Irvine's fin was purple.

"Hey, we're back in Atlantica!", Goofy noticed while Donald swam happily some laps. Suddenly he stopped and looked at his friends questioningly:

"But why Atlantica? It's too far away from The Land of Dragons."

"Well, Selphie likes to go to a random direction", Sora explained. "You'll never know where she goes next."

"Oh", Donald and Goofy replied. Kairi and the others swam to the three.

"We should better take a look around", Irvine suggested.

"I'm always with you, Irvy", Selphie agreed, whereupon she got a smile from Irvine. Then everything was like a blur. They all turned around to see a swarm of fish swimming to their direction, followed by a big Heartless mob. No second went by and a red haired mermaid with a green fin and purple seashells swam past them. At the end of her fin was a red crab and behind them a little yellow fish with blue stripes.

"... ARIEL!", Sora, Donald and Goofy exclaimed after they brain registered, who swam past them. Without hesitance the three followed the little mermaid Ariel. The others looked at each other before following them.

Ariel casted a Thunder spell, when Sora, Donald and Goofy caught up with her. Then Irvine, Kairi, Selphie, Tidus and Wakka caught up. They took their weapons and fought against the Heartless. Donald and Goofy fought some Screwdivers and an Aquatank. Kairi, Selphie, Irvine, Wakka and Tidus fought some Sea Neons, while Ariel fought against a Sheltering Zone. Sora had his fight against three Darkballs. One of the Darkballs attacked Sora but he dodged the attack and casted Thundaga. Then he attacked the Heartless with his Keyblade and soon the Heartless was defeated. He casted Magnega, followed by some Thundagas. Farther away he saw Irvine defeating a Sea Zone with his rifle, while Wakka threw his blitzball against some Heartless farther away. The two girls and Tidus attacked uninterrupted the remaining Sea Neons. After some time came Ariel to help them. Sora swam to Donald and Goofy and those three fought against the Screwdivers and the Aquatank.

Later they finally defeated all of the Heartless. The fish, who have fled from those Heartless came out and thanked Sora, Ariel and the others. After the fish swarm was gone Flounder and Sebastian appeared.

"Dis was close", the crab said.

"Yeah, Ariel would be still fighting those Heartless if you weren't here", Flounder said.

"But why have the Heartless returned? It's been peaceful here for two years, save for the with with Ursula", the mermaid mumbled. Then she looked at the visitors: "Do you know what is happening?"

"Unfortunately no", Selphie replied. Ariel looked at her quizzically. Then she asked Selphie and the others after their names. An introduction of those who have not fought the Heartless and Nobodies for two years. They swam to the palace after the introduction.

There at the throne room of the palace they met up with King Triton. He looked at them frowning. Ariel approached her father and explained everything.

* * *

Maleficent watched everything within her crystal ball. While she watched the event with a grin, Ursula appeared. Maleficent looked away from her ball to look at the sea witch.

"Everything should go on as planned. We won't retreat just because they beated a few Heartless."

"Of course. Those Heartless were just the beginning", Ursula replied while leaving the room through a black portal.

A few seconds went by and Ursula reappeared in Atlantica. She swam to the surface. At the beach, she summoned a handful Nobodies. She ordered them to attack the people. Without hesitance the Nobodies went to do their job, while Ursula returned underwater.

* * *

"Aw man, this sucks!", Tidus complained, while the party leave the palace. They asked King Triton for advice, but he could not say anything, except to fight.

"Yeah", Wakka agreed. "No reasonable advice from the King!"

"But he's right", Selphie spoke.

"Yes, otherwise no one would fight and the world will be destroyed", Kairi added.

"Absoluteley right, my ladies", Irvine agreed. He swam between Kairi and Selphie and put his arms on their shoulders.

"They could learn something from you", he said. The others looked at him weirdly.

"Is he doing it often?", Donald asked a slightly angered Sora.

"Yes, but mostly with Selphie", the boy replied.

"Often?", Goofy repeated. "Does he like flirting?"

"Oh yeah."

Meanwhile Kairi managed to free herself from Irvine, while Selphie stayed with him. She liked it there, so she does not want to leave. Ariel looked at them smiling, then she swam to the surface. Up there she looked around, still smiling. But the smile disappeared when she saw the riot at the beach. Quickly she approached the shore to see what the discomposure is. She hid behind a rock when she was near enough. After a few minutes she noticed some creatures, who were either white, pink or gray. Without hesitance she returned to underwater and to her friends. There she found them fighting some Heartless. Ariel casted a Thundaga spell to defeat some.

"Sora, people are in danger at the surface!", Ariel told him, while dodging an Aqua Tank. "You have to help them!"

Sora nodded, while fighting some Sea Neons. After he defeated the Heartless, he directed Donald, Goofy, Irvine and Tidus to follow him. The four followed him, although Irvine hesitated. Soon the five of them were at the surface. At the beach their fins, tentacle and the shell disappeared. The group spotted the Nobodies and they took their weapons. Sora attacked a Berserker, while Donald casted a few Thundaga spells. Goofy and Tidus fought against a Sorcerer, while Irvine attacked the Nobody from distance with his rifle. Soon Sora defeated the Berserker. But as soon as the Nobody disappeared, he was surrounded by some Dusks and Gamblers. He attacked without hesitance and soon they were defeated. Then he ran up to Donald and helped him. Then Sora was encased in a light and when the light disappeared, he wore blue clothes. With the Wisdom Form was Sora quicker than usual. So he ran through the field, shooting at enemies from distance or using spells.

Later he transformed back and only half of the Nobodies were left. Ed the others to fight some Creepers, Assassins, Dragoons, Snipers and Dancers. One of the Dancers grabbed Irvine and swang him around until it dropped him on the floor. The cowboy looked in his pockets to take out a Potion. He used it to heal himself and then took revenge on the Dancer. Meanwhile Tidus and Sora fought some Dragoons, Samurais and Snipers. Goofy fought an Assassin. Donald was farther away to attack the foes with magic or to heal his friends. Then, finally, thanks to a unerring shoot of Irivne's rifle, were all of the Nobodies defeated.

"We shold go back to check on the others", Goofy suggested. The others agreed. Together they want to the shore and soon they got their fins, tentacular and shell back. So they returned to their friends.

They arrived to see Wakka defeating the last Sheltering Zone with his blitzball. Sora and the others approached when there was suddenly a loud bang and a giant rock fell down. Fortunately everyone could dodge in time and no one was harmed. Then they heard a loud scream. They looked around to see the owner of the voice.

"The voice... it's so familiar...", Ariel said.

"Yeah", Donald quacked.

"The voice is familiar", Sora said, "but I can't place it."

"It's Ursula's voice!", Goofy spoke. Sora, Donald and Ariel gave him a weird look.

"Erm, Goofy, Eric killed Ursula with our help last year", Sora reminded him.

"Oh, but it's no problem to return with the help of Maleficent's magic", the same voice, which had screamed previously, said. Everyone looked around to see Ursula.

"Ursula, are you behind the attacks?", Ariel shouted. But the sea witch did not answer, instead she grew bigger and bigger until you could not see her head anymore.

"Whoa, that's what I call a giant!", Tidus commented.

"Quick! We have to get to the surface!", Ariel shouted. She swam to the surface, followed by her friends. Up there the party saw Ursula preparing a powerful spell to attack the castle. The mermaid noticed and she directed the others to use spells to stop her. Everyone casted a spell and Ursula's spell did not work. Enraged she attacked the group. But everyone could dodge her attacks and attack her from distance. The sea witch attacked Kairi. The girl could not dodge in time and was hurted badly.

"Curaga!", Donald yelled to heal her. Kairi thanked him. The dodge-and-attack-tactic continued. Since Ursula did not have the Trident with her this time, the fight was easier. So, she was very weak soon. She was near death. Just one hit and she would die. Sora did the last hit with a Blizzaga spell.

Later the group returned to the palace and explained everything to King Triton. He listened to them carefully.

"You have helped us a lot and I thank you in the name of Atlantica", he said. Triton was quiet for a moment before continuing:

"But I fear there will be more trouble waiting for you. So be careful!"

Sora and his friends nodded. Then Triton looked at Ariel.

"Shall I turn you back into a human or are you going to rest?", he asked.

"I think, I'm going to rest", his daughter said, before swimming to her former bedchamber.

"Turn back into a human?", Kairi repeated questioningly.

"I turned Ariel into a human, so that she can be together with Eric. But when the Heartless returned, I sent Sebastian to get her", Triton explained. "We needed her help."

* * *

Meanwhile Maleficent watched everything in her crystal ball.

"Well, seems like your plan was a failed attempt", Ultimecia said.

"QUIET! I know it myself!", a mad Maleficent replied.

"At least she didn't tell them about our plan", Sephiroth said.

"But we can't risk anything", Jafar said. "We have to stop them at all costs, maybe even kill."

"No problem", Hades said. A black portal appeared, while he talked, and the Lord of the Death disappeared.

"Let us hope he will not fail it", Maleficent said.


	10. In The Underworld

I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

**In The Underworld**

After a conversation with King Triton Sora and his friends swam back to the Gummi Ship. They turned back after boarding the Ship. Selphie immediately ran to her seat. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Kairi, Tidus and Wakka quickly hold somewhere before the girl in yellow could do something. Irvine sat next to Selphie already. The engine came to life after a few seconds and the ship blasted off. Sora and his friends sat down in the cosy seats after the start off. It was late, so they just sat there, relaxing and covering themselves with a blanket. The Key Bearer, Donald and Goofy fell asleep right away. Wakka and Tidus talked about their favorite topic, Blitzball, while Kairi read an old comic.

The Gummi Ship came in to a land the next morning, after Selphie flew all night. Irvine fell asleep a few hours ago. To be precise, the cowboy fell asleep immediately after sitting down. Everyone woke up after the Gummi Ship stopped. Selphie stood up.

"I go sleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep", she said, hardly stiffling her yawn. "I'll come after you."

"Alright", Kairi said. "We'll take a look around here."

"I'll stay with her", Irvine said. "We'll come after you."

The others nodded and left them. They saw a giant coliseum with two statues, crossing their swords, just outside the Ship. Between the statues, just underneath the crossing swords was a door.

"Well, if this isn't Olympus Coliseum", Jiminy, who sat on Sora's head, said. He was the chronicler of the journey, under orders of Queen Minnie, just like he was in the previous the adventures. The cricket was always in the background but he did his job.

"Looks like Hercules managed to rebuild to Coliseum", Goofy said.

"Rebuild?", Tidus repeated.

"The Coliseum was destroyed?", Wakka asked. Sora nodded and told them about the Coliseum's destruction by the Hydra and Hercules' loss of self confidence which he got back when Megara, or Meg for short, was in danger.

They entered the Coliseum after Sora finished telling the story. There was a little, fat man with the abdomen and horns of a goat. He sat on a bench, his back directed to the friends and he read a scroll. Donald silently instructed the others to be quiet. Then the duck tiptoed to the satyr and shouted very loud. This caused the satyr to jerk and to loose the scroll. After he recovered, he turned around to see a laughing Donald. The Royal Court Magician rolled on the floor laughing and hammered his hands with his eyes closed on the floor. In the meantime the satyr has noticed the others. They waved at him and the satyr, Philoctetes, or Phil for short, waved back. Then he tiptoed to the behind of Donald, who was still laughing, and kicked his butt which caused Donald to fall on the bench and then the bench to fall over. Donald's friend snickered while he got up. He jumped angrily around, quacking some unintelligible words.

After a while everyone calmed down and Phil arranged the bench the way it was before with Wakka's help. He, Tidus and Kairi introduced themselves.

"Say, Phil, what's this?", Sora asked, picking up the scroll.

"A message from Herc", Phil said while Kairi read the letter over Sora's shoulder. "Hades had kidnapped Meg again and Herc went to rescue her."

The satyr sat down with a sigh.

"He's been gone for too long and I don't know wha- Wait a minute, YOU could go look for him!", Phil suggested. Without waiting for an answer he pushed the friends out of the building.

"And come back after you found those two!", he shouted after them before disappearing. With a sigh Sora led his friends to the gate on the other side of the field, the gate to the Underworld.

"Remind to kill that little fatty", the Key Bearer murmured.

"What fatty?", the curious, childish voice of Selphie asked. She and Irvine had come from the Gummi Ship to them. Both looked at their friends with a curious expression. Goofy came forward and explained everything, while continuing. The dog finished telling them everything just as they arrived at the gate of the Underworld.

"Let's go", Sora said and went through the gate to the Underworld, followed by his friends.

"You can easily get lost here", Sora warned his friends. "Better stay near me, Donald and Goofy."

They continued. Soon they found a hologram of a Moogle. Goofy went to the Moogle and bought some Potions and Hi-Potions. He packed them and the friends continued their journey to the Underworld.

* * *

Rinoa attacked Riku with her pinwheel. He dodged but not fast enough. So the pinwheel briefly touched his shoulder. The weapon returned to Rinoa and the silver haired teenager looked at her impressed.

"Wow, you have really improved your strength", he commented.

You really think so?, Rinoa asked modestly.

"Sure, no one, who wasn't an experienced fighter, managed to hit me while I dodged before."

Rinoa could not help herself and began to smile proudly. She had managed to hit a strong and fast fighter, even though she just recently arrived in Radiant Garden. Both packed their weapons and went to the Borough. On their way Rinoa oticed how much they rebuilt the town every day. There were now tenements and a library, too. Right now they were building a school which was almost finished. Over time everyone from the Restoration Committee moved onto a house of their own. Rinoa stood in front of her house. It was a little house with a little front garden. She said good bye to Riku and entered her house. Rinoa went to her room and put her pinwheel away. Then she went to the bath room to take a shower.

Later, after the shower and getting dressed, she heard a knock on the door. She went to the door and opened to see Yuffie.

"Oh, hello", Rinoa greeted her friend.

"Hey, Rinny, wanna take a walk?", he lively girl asked. Her best friend nodded and together they were on their way.

After walking for some time they decided to eat an ice cream. So they went to the café that Scrooge has opened recently.

"Hey, Rinny, you still owe me money for the ice cream I spent on you", Yuffie said.

"Oh, right. How about I spend an ice cream on you?", Rinoa offered which the female ninja accepted. Rinoa bought two sea salt ice creams and gave one to Yuffie.

"So? Is there something going on between you and Leon?", a grinning Yuffie suddenly asked.

"What are you talking about?", Rinoa asked confused.

"You like him, don't you?"

Rinoa looked down with a red face before nodding. Yuffie grinned and then continued to eat her ice cream. Well, she wanted to but when she looked, it was not there anymore. She turned around with a horrified expression and saw three fairies flying away with her ice cream. Angrily the ninja jumped up and followed them. But Rinoa just remained on her seat and laughed.

* * *

In the meantime Sora's team were near Hades' Chamber. They just had to go through the Valley of the Dead and then the would be there. So the friends followed the path, fighting Minute Bombs and Driller Moles on the way. Soon they reached at the end of the path. Sora took a deep breath and opened the door. But who did they find in the chamber? No one! Neither Hades nor his lackeys or Hercules or Meg.

"Weird, there's no one here", Sora said.

"Hm, buuut you saaaaid they have to be heeeeeere", Selphie said while looking around.

"Maybe they're gone?", Tidus guessed.

"I think we should-", but Kairi could never finish her sentence. Suddenly the earth quaked and everyone fell down. They could ot see anything thanks to the smoke. After the smoke cleared they were at a different place. This place was arena. There was a big figure on a stage. On his left and on his right were two other figures.

"Ladies anbd Gentlemen, welcome to the tournament in the Underdrome!", Hades, who stood in the center of the stage, said. "Our participants are the Key Boy and his friends against the Heartless and Nobodies!"

The enemies appeared after the Lord of the Dead finished talking. There were some Snipers, Dragoons, Dancers, Rabid Dogs, Trick Ghosts, Air Pirates, two Large Bodies and two Hot Rods. They attacked the friends without any hesitance. Two Dancers grabbed Tidus and Irvine and tossed them around. But they were saved by Wakka, who hit one Dancer with his Blitzball, and by Goofy, who drove against the other one. The two Dancers let go of the boys and they took revenge by attacking those Nobodies with the sword and rifle. Soon they defeated one Dancer and Tidus and Irvine started to take down the other one. Wakka meanwhile fought against the Air Pirates. The fist of one Air Pirate glowed and he flew to the boy, ready to attack the boy. But he dodged and attacked the Heartless with his Blitzball. The Air Pirate fell down and Wakka picked up his ball before attacking the enemy. Thus he did not notice that another Air Pirate was ready to attack him from behind. Luckily Selphie finished the Heartless off before it could do something. Then Wakka and Selphie fought against the Air Pirates together until they defeated everyone of them. Afterwards they helped the others. The Blitzball player helped Tidus and the lively girl went to Irvine. Together those four friends fought against the Dancers and Dragoons. Sora, Donald and Goof fought against the Snipers.

After some time they had defeated every Nobody and now there were only the Heartless left. The Rabid Dogs and the Trick Ghosts were gone in no time but the Large Bodies and the Hot Rods were a little tougher. The friends attacked the car-like Heartless together but they lost their temper and sped through the arena, injuring the girls, Goofy and Irvine in the process. They got up, except for Goofy who was too weak. Without any hesitance Kairi took out a Potion to heal Goofy. The dog stood up with new energy. He saw a Hot Rod coming his way. Sora appeared behind him and shouted

"Teamwork!"

Then the two friends attacked the Heartless until they defeated it. Afterwards they, along with Kairi and Tidus, fought against a Large Body, while Donald fought the remaining Hot Rod with Magic. Irvine and Wakka helped the duck by attacking the Heartless from afar, with Selphie attacking it from close up. Soon this Hot Rod was gone, too. Then they helped fighting the Large Body, which they defeated soon. Hades got really mad as a result. He turned red and threw some fireballs at the friends. They dodged them, which mad the Lord of The Dead even madder. Suddenly, he disappeared from his place only to reappear in the arena. He attacked the friends once before he surrounded himself with a pillar made of fire.

"Kairi, you take Selphie and free Hercules and Meg", Sora whispered to his friend. The red haired girl nodded and went with Selphie to the prisoners.

"I'll help them", Tidus said and followed them. He was scarcely away when the flame pillar disappeared and the now invincible Hades continued to attack. All they could do now, was dodging, since they could not damage him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kairi, Selphie and Tidus had less problems. They ran as fast as they could to the place whre Hercules and Meg were located. The threesome were almost there when they noticed Pain and Panic standing off the road. But, luckily, they were too busy watching the fight that they did not notice everything behind them. So the threesome tiptoed their way to Hercules.

It did not take long to arrive at the place were the two prisoners were but Dusks, Assassins, Shadows and Trick Ghosts suddenly appeared. The three friends immediately grabbed their weapons to fight against the enemies. Together, the girls defeated the Trick Ghosts, while Tidus fought against the Shadows. Soon they were defeated and the friends fought against the Nobodies, which were defeated soon after. If there was one thing they learned in the short amount of time, then it was to look around after the enemies disapperad. After all, you never know. They breathed a sigh of relief, while putting their weapons away. When Kairi turned around, she was surprised to see that the prisoners were not kept imprisoned.

"Thank you for saving us", Hercules said.

"But how did you get outta there?", a very confused Tidus asked.

"No time to explain", the hero said. "We have to hurry if we want to help the others."

Kairi, Selphie and Tidus nodded and the five ran off to the others.

* * *

In the meantime the boys were still busy dodging Hades' fire balls.

"I don't think I can hold on much longer anymore", an exhausted Irvine said.

"I sure hope the others have rescued Hercules and Meg", Goofy replied. Wakka, who just jumped so that the fire ball could not hit him, saw his his three friends arrving with Hercules and Meg in tow.

"They have!", he said cheerily. Everyone, including Hades, looked to where Wakka was looking and saw the five people. Kairi and Tidus waved and them while Selphie bounced happily. The other two just smiled. But Hades was not happy at all. He screamed in fury, drawing everyone's attention to him. Without hesitation, Hercules, Tidus, Kairi and Selphie ran to the others.

"Attack with Blizzard, he's immune to Fire", Sora explained to his friends who nodded. Meanwhile, Hercules had summoned some green sphere around him. Sora shot one at Hades, shouting "Aura Sphere!"

Shortly afterwards they heard an "ow" and Hades was blue again. Irvine immediately shot at him and Wakka attacked with his Blitzball while the girls and Donald were using Blizzarga. Goofy, Sora and Tidus attacked the Lord of the Underworld in close combat. Some time passed and Hades screamed in fury, again. The three friends jumped back in shock and Hades was surrounded by the fire pillar once more. The fire pillar disappeared and Hades was once again red. He spread his arms which ignited and slowly rotated, damaging everyone in his range. Afterwards Sora and Goofy sat on the floor, having nearly no energy left.

"Here!", Tidus said and gave each of them a potion. Both, being healed completely, stood up and thank their friend. Now there were some new Aura-Sphere scattered around. The Key Bearer shot one in Hades' direction but missed. So he tried again and and this time he hit his target.

"Now!", he shouted and he, Donald and the girls used Blizzard in Hades. The very exhausted Hades stumbled back and his henchmen Pain and Panic ran over to him. With all that distraction, the friends could escape from the Underworld.

* * *

Soon the party came to the Coliseum, being greeted immediately by Phil. Of course he wanted to know what happened, so Hercules explained everything:

"Well, Hades had kidnapped Meg and I went to the Underworld to rescue her. When I found her, I accidently triggered a trap and got in a magical cage that I couldn't escape from. The only way to get out was to defeat the Heartless and Nobodies that watched us but they were too far away."

"Fortunately the two girls and the boy arrived and finished them off", Meg added before looking at Irvine, Kairi, Selphie, Tidus und Wakka: "By the way, who are you?"

"I'm Kairi and those are Irvine, Selphie, Tidus and Waakka", the redhead said, pointing everytime she said a name of a friend to the owner of the name.

"Nice meeting you all", Meg said. But Phil just looked confused which Hercules seemed to notice:

"What's the matter, Phil?"

"Well, when I sent Sora and his friends to the Underworld weren't Selphie and Irvine with them", the satyr replied.

"Selphie was resting at that time and Irvine was with her to look after her", Sora explained before getting ready to leave. "Gotta go, see ya."

And so the friends left the world after saying good bye.


End file.
